Stump cutter devices are well known and very effective devices that are used to eradicate tree stumps from the earth. These known stump cutters are commercially available in a wide variety of sizes and configurations from various manufacturers including Rayco Manufacturing, Inc., Wooster Ohio. Stump cutters are available in either a trailer configuration where the stump cutter is pulled behind a truck or similar vehicle, or in a self-propelled configuration, where the stump cutter includes wheels or tracks.
Stump cutters are often needed on tracts of land that have recently been cleared of trees and other obstructions. Often, a large amount of excavation is occurring on the tract of land in conjunction with the tree removal. In light of the presence of one or more excavators or other prime movers at these sites, it has been proposed to provide a stump cutting apparatus that releasably attaches to the boom of an excavator or similar apparatus such that a separate, self-contained stump cutter is not needed.
Known stump cutter attachments that releasably connect to the end of a boom of an excavator have not proven to be satisfactory, especially where a large amount of stumps must be cleared from a wide area of land. Existing devices rely upon the excavator to continuously maneuver the cutting assembly, rely upon the excavator to apply the force needed to engage the cutting assembly with the stump, and are configured such that the operator of the excavator is unable to see the stump and the cutting operations thereon. Known stump cutters for attachment to excavators and other prime movers are configured such that the operator can be exposed to flying debris, and such that the control of the movement of the cutting assembly is difficult, especially in light of the fact that the movement of the entire excavator, boom, or both must be utilized to move the cutting assembly during cutting operations. The control of a prime mover and stump cutter in this manner to remove a stump is very difficult.
Also, the removal of a stump, especially when repeated numerous times as required on most building sites, using a prime mover with known stump cutting attachments, can place a large strain on the prime mover causing excessive "wear and tear" of the prime mover and its associated components. Upon encountering a stump, the cutting assemblies of these known attachments transmit large forces back through the frame and other components of the prime mover--e.g., through the boom of the excavator, and can cause excessive wear on these components. Also, with known stump cutter designs for attachment to a prime mover, the prime mover and its associated hydraulics are utilized to force the stump cutting assembly into the stump.